familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hidalgo County, New Mexico
Hidalgo County is the southernmost county of the U.S. state of New Mexico. As of the [States 2010 Census, the population was 5,057, down from its 1980 peak of 6,049 but up since 1970. Over half of the county's population live in the county seat of Lordsburg. Hidalgo was created on February 25, 1919, from the southern part of Grant County. It was named for the town north of Mexico City where the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo was signed,Herrera, Mary (Secretary of State) (2008) New Mexico Blue Book 2007-2008 Office of the Secretary of State, Santa Fe, New Mexico, page 226 which in turn was named for Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, the priest who is known as the "Father of Mexican Independence". Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , less than 0.01% of which is water ( ). The southern part of the county, the part bounded on the east and south by Mexico, is known as the Bootheel. Adjacent counties and municipios * Grant County, New Mexico - north, and east * Luna County, New Mexico - east * Cochise County, Arizona - west * Greenlee County, Arizona - northwest * Agua Prieta, Sonora, Mexico - southwest * Ascensión, Chihuahua, Mexico - southeast * Janos, Chihuahua, Mexico - south National protected areas *Coronado National Forest (part) *Gila National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2010, there are 5057 people in the county, organized into 2152 households, and 1542 families. The population density is 1 person per square mile (1/km²). There are 2,848 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county is 42% White and about 55% of the population is Hispanic. Size of family households: 592 2-persons, 341 3-persons, 316 4-persons, 165 5-persons, 83 6-persons, 48 7-or-more-persons. The average household size is 2.7 and the average family size is 3.29. In non-family households,there are 684 with 314 male householders (286 living alone), 293 female householders (262 living alone), and 77 non-relatives. In group quarters, there are 85 (all institutionalized). In the county the population is spread out with 31.70% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 25.20% from 25 to 44, 21.70% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age is 35 years. For every 100 females there are 99.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 97.00 males. The median income for a household in the county is $31,286. The per capita income for the county is $12,431. 27.8% of the population is below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 38.90% of those under the age of 18 and 17.00% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Unemployment rates in April, 2010 was 7.6%. Localities There are seven small communities scattered throughout the county: City *Lordsburg is southeast of Virden, where US 70 and I-10 meet Village *Virden is in the northwestern corner, near U.S. Highway 70 Other communities *Animas is in the middle of the county, south of Cotton City *Antelope Wells is located on the US-Mexico border on the southern edge of the county *Cotton City is about 25 miles southwest of Lordsburg *Playas is about 13 miles almost due east of Animas, near the county border *Summit is located on County Route A12 *Rodeo is located southwest of Animas on Highway 80 Ghost towns *Cloverdale, in the southwestern corner *Steins *Shakespeare See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hidalgo County, New Mexico References External links *Geology of Lordsburg Quadrangle, Hidalgo County *Animas, Cotton City, and Playas *Hidalgo county, New Mexico *Hidalgo county, New Mexico Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:Hidalgo County, New Mexico Category:Established in 1919